1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio and/or navigation system in a motor vehicle having a control unit for a user to set system parameters.
2. Background of the Invention
Audio systems are some of the most common information and convenience systems in motor vehicles. They have a control unit for setting various system parameters. These include, by way of example, setting the desired radio station, the volume or the tone. It is also possible, by way of example, to select automatic cut-in of traffic announcements in the course of CD or cassette operation.
Navigation systems are some of the more modern information systems in motor vehicles. When a destination has been input, the systems calculate a journey route and output the necessary instructions to the driver during the journey. For dynamic route selection, that is to say route selection taking into account changing traffic conditions, the navigation systems can be connected to an audio system. This allows traffic announcements broadcast by radio to be passed directly to the navigation system via the audio system, and to be taken into account for determining the route.
The navigation system also has a control unit. The control unit can be used to select destinations from an address book, for example. It is also possible for the information representation preferred by the driver to be selected. Thus, as an example, it is possible to show map sections or arrows indicating that it is necessary to take a turnoff, for example. An audio system and a navigation system can also exist in a joint unit with a single control unit.
If the vehicle is used by different drivers, then these drivers will also prefer different system settings for the audio and/or navigation system. This means that each user will make his personally preferred system settings before setting out on a journey. This procedure is, on the one hand, time-consuming, and, on the other hand, the system parameters have to be set while the audio or navigation system is switched on. In many cases, the settings are therefore made while the engine is running. This is not desirable for environmental reasons, however. In addition, particularly in the case of company cars, the problem arises that the navigation system's address books can be seen by all users. It is not possible to have a personal allocation of an address book to one user.